


JARVIS Play Despacito

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Text conversation between JARVIS and Steve
Relationships: JARVIS & Steve Rogers
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	JARVIS Play Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Title: JARVIS, Play Despacito  
> Collaborator Name: @thudworm  
> Card Number: 3093  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856792  
> Square Filled: R3- WTF  
> Ship/Main Pairing: JARVIS & Steve Rogers  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: texting fic, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century  
> Summary: Text conversation between JARVIS and Steve  
> Word Count: 446

JARVIS  
  
**Fri, 4 May** 9:20 AM  
Greetings Captain Rogers. This is JARVIS, Mr Stark’s artificial intelligence. Sir asked me to reach out to you to offer my assistance if you should require it.   
  
Thank you JARVIS. I’ll keep that in mind.  
  
**Tue, 22 May,** 11:46 PM  
JARVIS, is this too late to ask you something.  
  
Not at all.  
  
As an artificial intelligence I have no requirement for sleep or other downtime.  
  
Sir frequently requests my assistance at what might be considered ‘odd hours’.  
  
I have the feeling SHIELD isn’t telling me the whole truth about some things.  
  
Like, whenever I try to find out more information on current world politics I get almost nothing.  
  
Or when I ask someone for more information about something, what they tell me doesn’t match the answers SHIELD’s given me in their 21st Century Orientation Guide.  
  
My access to SHIELD’s systems has remained unnoticed by those in charge of security. It would likely be a trivial matter for me to gain access to your devices and subvert any such limitations placed on those devices.  
  
With your permission, of course.  
  
That would be swell, if it’s not too much trouble.  
  
Done. It was even simpler than I was anticipating.  
  
Thank you JARVIS  
  
**Wed, 20 Jun,** 2:06 PM  
JARVIS, what is a meme?  
  
I overheard some agents talking in the cafeteria, but when I tried to search on google like you taught me, none of the results explained it. Now I’m even more confused.  
  
The general definition of a meme refers to a unit of information which spreads by repetition or imitation, often carrying symbolic meaning.   
  
Based on context, I presume the agents were discussing internet memes. Their use commonly acts as an indicator of tone, which, in text-based based communication, can frequently be misunderstood.   
  
They also serve a function of indicating membership in a specific in-group, as understanding a particular meme can be difficult, or near impossible, without the necessary context being a member of the group provides.   
  
Sort of like inside jokes among a group of friends?  
  
Exactly, Captain.  
  
Call me Steve, please, JARVIS.  
  
As you wish, Steve.  
  
**Yesterday** 9:35 PM  
[](https://i.imgur.com/X7DCH1k.png)  
  
**Today** 2:08 AM  
WTF  
  
(Did I use that right?)  
  
Assuming you meant to convey the sentiment ‘what the fuck’, yes that was indeed the correct usage.  
  
An opinion I must admit I share.   
  
Have you told the rest of the Avengers about this?  
  
So far Sir is the only other Avenger aware of this information.  
  
He seemed to think it best to follow Captain America’s lead.  
  
Okay. Can you please contact everyone else for me.  
  
It looks like the Avengers need to Assemble.  
  
Yes, Captain.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Figuring out the formatting for this was a nightmare. 
> 
> It is only a short little fic, but I wouldn't be opposed to continuing it if there was enough interest.


End file.
